Percy x OC Lemon
by Katherineluvsu
Summary: Percy meets up with his childhood friend, and they go on a little drive. Things might get just a tad bit steamy...


A/N: Ok guys this is my first fan fiction that I'm posting anywhere, although I have used the characters a million times. This is set after Gaea has been beat so the characters are all around 22-23. I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS! Oh yeah and Kathy is my own character so please don't use her without permission! **IT'S A LEMON BTW****! LEMON LEMON! LEMON!**Ok here I go…

**Kathy's POV**

I held my shopping bags with a sort of girlish pride. I hadn't been allowed to go to the mall when I was living with step-dad. I smiled at Piper, who was debating on whether she looked good in purple or not. She turned and looked at me, asking for my opinion.

"You look good in anything, but honestly the yellow one is cuter." I stated simply.

"Good choice." She nodded and went to buy the yellow top.

As we were the leaving the store, a group of boys walked up to us. I recognized Frank as Hazel's boyfriend, and Jason as Piper's, and the third boy looked vaguely familiar.

Then it hit me. It was Percy! My child hood best friend. When my mother had died I had to stay with my step-dad, so we never got to see each other.

"Jason!" Piper squealed and ran to embrace him. Hazel went to Frank.

Suddenly I was alone with no one holding me. I watched, rather repulsed, as the couples all began fairly heated make out sessions.

Percy walked towards me and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I think we should leave them to uhhh, have at it, and we can meet up with them later in the food court."

I was about decline; I mean why the hell would I want to be alone with a guy I barely even know? But then he flashed me a winning smile and I had to go with him.

**Percy's POV**

Being a 23 year old guy, of course the first thing Ii noticed was her boobs. I mean damn it was like two freakin cantaloupes had taken up residence on her chest. My eyes trailed to her face, trying to keep myself from going hard. Her eyes were deep brown, and her skin was a lighter shade of brown. It looked like she had a really sexy spray tan, but you could tell it was natural. Then there was her hair. Oh my fucking god her hair. It was the color of caramel, and just above her cleavage. It hung in loose curls around her neck, and kind of degraded to waves around her back. She was defiantly NOT this sexy as a 7 year old.

The least you could say is that I was hooked.

We made our way to the food court, and then decided we weren't hungry. Somehow we made it back to my car.

As she was climbing into the passenger seat I caught a glimpse of her panties. They were red with a tiny black lace trim.

_Think about something else Percy. _But I was hard, there was no going back.

I sat in the driver's seat and drove as far as I knew. We were somewhere upstate when she finally spoke.

"You know It's been a long time. The last time I saw you we were still getting dare dto kiss under the table in 2nd grade." She laughed.

_Fuck kissing_. I thought._If I had it my way you would be moaning my name right now. _ So much for thinking about something else.

**Kathy's POV**

I was thinking about us as kids when I noticed he was hard. Sure I was a virgin, but I knew when a guy was hard.

And then things spiraled out of control.

He leaned across the seat and undid my seat belt. I looked out the window and saw we were at some kind of scenic overlook.

I don't know why, I just followed his actions. Before I knew it I was on his lap with my tongue down his throat.

He started tugging on my thin blouse and I leaned back, allowing the material to fall away.

We just kind of continued like that, losing clothing slowly and exploring each other's bodies. When finally, I lost my virginity.

When all was said and done we laid by each other, naked and talked. I had missed him a lot when I was living with my step-dad, and I realized that this was no longer the 7 year old boy I remembered. This was a very, very sexy guy.

And I wanted to spend my life with him.

A/N: That's it for this chapter! I will get the next ones up as soon as possible! The rest may be a little dirtier but I kept it mostly clean on this one. Sorry it's so short!


End file.
